NOT AS DIFERINT AS WE SEEM
by Reminisce the femme Prime
Summary: being unique is hard sometimes . . . but how hard could it be when you have friends as strange as you are Rated M because I like gore


NOT AS DIFERINT AS WE SEEM

I do not own transformer's. OC is mine though

OC POV

{Sup I'm Akeyza and this is how I became an . . . alien? Well something not of earth I suppose but I was always an odd one my mom is Jezzabell quartz and my father is Deadpool there both insane so I can see how they fell for each other, they abandoned me when I was a baby I get that I mean what insane person wants a baby, a police officer found me and dropped me off at an orphanage. I'm 19 and out on my own I seem to have inherited the fast healing and immortal side of my father I can only guess I to am insane because I'm to different from everyone else in the way I think and look. Too give you a mental picture of my self my height is 5, 7 I'm skinny only to the point where bone and mussel is seen if one focus on me long enough you could probably see my mussels move under my skin, I'm pale I think I must be constantly sick cause I can't seem to remember the last time I wasn't in a dizzy haze. My hair is short silvery white with shimmery pale purple at the ends, my eyes pupil are the normal black my irises are a light purple a darker shade than the tip of my hair the whites of my eyes are a dark almost black purple only the right shade of light will make the dark purple show right. So I'm a freak plus I have this weird syndrome called Congenital analgesia it means I can't feel pain but sense I'm my fathers dater I assume I'm not going to die of internal bleeding.} soo I'm resting my tired body in a small nook at a power plant and I fall asleep . . .

At The Ark

"Yo prime it looks like the cons are at it again" jazz alerts Optimus Prime "where are they headed to jazz?" Optimus Prime asks "Teletraan 1 calculates that there headed too some power plant in the middle of no were boss, I'd say just we let the Dinobots take care of them they've been restless and cranky plus as I said the power plants far from any town, the Dinobots could do what they do and no one will get hurt." Jazz suggests "hmmm sound reasoning jazz go ahead and send the Dinobots out" says Optimus Prime "Sir! Yes sir prime!" says jazz

At Power Plant When Decepticons Arrived

"Hurry up and fill the cubes before those slagging Autobots get here!" Magatron yells "we should just take them as we get them my oh magnificent lord" Starscream "shut up Starscream before I send you to the smelter, and have hook turn you in to a drone. Soundwave send out your Cassettes to keep an optic out for those waste of metal Autobots." Magatron "affirmative! Rumble, Frenzy, Ravage, Buzzsaw, Lazerbeak, Ratbat, Eject! Mission: auto watch." Soundwave "yes sir boss bot" Rumble & Frenzy "Caww" Buzzsaw & Lazerbeak "Skkkeeeeyyy" Ratbat "Rraawwrr" Ravage. Cassettes scatter.

3 Minutes after cons arrive OC Pov

I hear a loud voice telling someone to hurry filling . . . cubes? {Huh well what they say may not make sense but they sound like they're up to no good id better skedaddle.} I think as I try to stand up "w-well well look what I f-found here b-bro!" I hear as I'm grabbed by my upper arms I try to turn to see who or what found me the voice I could tell was not human not even at little, but my stiff neck kept me from turning to much and it is to dark to see properly. "Excuse me I was just leaving I only stopped to rest for a few hours." I say "n-not happening squishy you m-might make a good h-hostage in case we run in to some t-trouble" says a metallically tinged voice I frown "fine but I cant promise I'll be of good company, being held ageist my will." "What no screaming, wining or struggling?" says a disappointed metallic voice only differences being this one didn't stutter. "Nope. Why should I? I'm positively positive that there's nothing that you can do to me that hasn't been done to me before. So where's the point in fighting?" stubbly I can feel a thump, thump, thump from the ground. {I hope it is some help because I don't what to have to regrow an arm like a star fish. Suddenly the pair of hands that were holding me are gone witch is when I realized they were holding me up in a standing position, because as soon as the hands are gone I fall on my rump. I don't bother turning around I know that there running of to something more important then me. Because who in there right minds would leave an intruder alone? I hear an enraged roar, that I feel I can sympathize with because the emotions behind the rage I knew I understood, the feelings of being unwanted, untrusted, used, feeling the stares of disgust, and glares of judgment. It hurts, it makes you what to curl up and die & makes you what to kill all whom you know see you and think of you in that manner. It's maddening I know I understand but I'm not alone anymore, here is someone I can trust, relie on and depend on. Someone one shares the same torcher as I. they need to know that there not alone anymore I need to meet them.} This is what was going thru my head as I was listening to the roars and sounds of fighting. I try several times to stand but do to me try too fast too soon and my legs are numb I kept falling. Then I randomly feel like I'm being picked up by the back of my shirt. "?What you human doing here?" questions a squawky metallic voice if it weren't for how innocent the question sounded I think I would have panicked thinking the two little metal voices went and found a big friend. I get twisted around to point that me and the . . . robot are face to face. "Hi I'm Akeyza I was taking a nap till I was woken up by some urgent yelling." The robot was looking at me worriedly "me swoop not think it good to be taking . . . nap? Here." {Swoop hmm cute and convenient that he talks and introduces . . . himself? Itself? Oh whatever . . . and still holds a conversayshion} "yah your probably right about that but I'm homeless and power plants are warm" the robot I now know as swoop, face lit up in the happiest expereshein I've ever seen. {I think I know what he/it is going to say next.} "You keyza what too come with me swoop?!" {Yup it's as cute as I thought it was going to be. And I cant think of a reason not to go with him/it, were definitely going too learn a lot about each other, besides as long as I stay with swoop I have a feeling ill meet the one that roared in such a painful manner.} "Sure I've got nowhere else to be, but call me zaza it cuter and takes less time to say. Hey could you put me down my legs are numb." {Id bet my immortal life this will be interesting.} "Me swoop hold you . . . zaza till other Dinobots are done bashing Decepticons" says swoop. "Oh ok that sounds good to me swoo" I say "me swoop not swoo." Says with confusion "yes I know you swoop but swoo is your nickname like I'm Akeyza but I asked to be call zaza for short a nickname is also a term of endearment." I elaborate so I know he understands "oh hmm what in-deer-meant mean?" "Endearment is something you give to someone when you care for them." "Oh . . . me swoop not know what to think . . . thank you?" "Your welcome swoo I think ill give your kin nicknames as I meet them as well."


End file.
